


Chant of the Carapaces

by Matrix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Homestuck, in the style of a carapace chant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chant of the Carapaces

**Author's Note:**

> So a while back I saw this image here:
> 
> http://homestuckheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/13436340112
> 
> And a little while later, I started thinking about the chants for all the other trolls, and then it evolved into a poem??
> 
> I used the relevant line in that picture in the poem, so due attribution, etc.
> 
> Enjoy.

The Mage is dead. Our Doom draws near.  
The Knight is dead. Our Blood is filth.  
The Bard is dead. Our Rage subsides.  
The Sylph is dead. Our Space is small.  
The Seer is dead. Our Minds are lost.  
The Page is dead. Our Breath thus stops.

The Maid is dead. Our Time grows short.  
The Prince is dead. Our Hope ne'er was.  
The Heir is dead. Our Void unleashed.  
The Rogue is dead. Our Hearts beat slow.  
The Witch is dead. Our Life now ends.

The Thief ascends! Our Light shines bright!  
The Maid ascends! Our Time stands still!

The Demon comes. Green Sun consumes.  
The Trolls have failed. Our world is naught.

The Witch is dead. Our Space destroyed.  
The Demon born. Green Sun consumes.

The Heir ascends! Our Breath renewed!  
The Witch ascends! Our Space reborn!  
The Knight ascends! Our Time rewound!  
The Seer ascends! Our Light restarts!

The Humans failed. Our heroes lost.  
The Green Sun formed. Lord English comes.

And yet he is already here.


End file.
